


Bound Blossom

by katydid001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, PWP without Porn, Romance, Safewords, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001
Summary: Sakura just wanted to welcome Itachi back from his mission.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	Bound Blossom

Beta’ed by: Moonlady9; who is amazingly helpful, kind and thorough! _THANK YOU!!!!!_

**Trigger Warning: BDSM (no masochism), dubious consent; This is clearly marked as PORN, kindly go away if you're under 18.**

_Minor AN: For the purposes of this fic Sakura is 22 and Itachi is 27._

* * *

* * *

* * *

**With** the utmost stealth, Sakura leapt over the gates of the Uchiha compound to her final destination. She slid open the window before creeping inside. Itachi would be arriving home today and she couldn’t wait to see him. The medic stopped short when she saw the object of her affection sitting calmly at his desk chair, staring at her. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow as he watched her exit the window and stride over towards him. 

“I missed you,” she whispered in his ear as she straddled his lap. Itachi leaned back and let Sakura take over their kiss. He moved his hands from her waist to the hem of her skirt, dragging his fingers along her skin and slid the fabric upwards. His hands stopped when he reached the apex of her thighs. Impatiently, Sakura unzipped her top and threw it into a corner of the room. 

“You are very naughty today, Ms. Haruno.” 

Sakura squirmed in an attempt to move his hand just that much higher. 

Itachi moved his hands to the outside of her thighs and held her still. “Tsk, tsk. No panties? Sneaking into an unmarried man’s room? Whatever shall I do with you?”

“Whatever you want.” 

Itachi flashed his sharingan briefly. 

Sakura sharply inhaled. 

“Whatever I want, huh. I can do whatever I want anyway.” Standing up, he threw Sakura onto his bed. He moved her left hand and pressed it against her clit before whispering in her ear, “Tell me your safe word.” 

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was quite serious. “Red…”

“Good girl,” Itachi stroked her cheek softly and nipped her earlobe before moving away. 

The ANBU captain reached into a desk drawer pulling out a rope before securely tying it to his bedpost. Running his hand up the inside of her right arm he started creating intricate knots down to her shoulder. The rope was taut as it was wound around her chest and in between the valley of her breasts. Itachi trailed the rope in a single chain as he went from the bottom of the box tie around her breasts to the apex of her thighs. 

He placed a vibrator underneath her left hand and smirked as Sakura moaned and pressed it down. From the bottom of the chained rope, he divided it into two parts. Twisting the rope around her left wrist, he then moved the excess length between her legs and settled the cords on the outside of her vulva. Working in two parts, he tied the ends together in a neat knot at the top of her ass. 

“That’s it?” 

“You know it’s not.” Before she could question him further, Itachi quickly used her chest bindings as an improvised blindfold and gag. He cupped her chin before possessing her gagged lips. “Don’t move.” his voice firm as he left her to open the door.

Sakura was startled when she heard a door open then close. She heard two sets of footsteps approach the bed. Her objection to being shared was muffled as she squirmed and snapped her legs closed. 

“I said don’t move.” 

Her lover moved her hand higher so that she was barely touching the vibrator. It became difficult to feel its stimulation and she whimpered in response. There was nothing but silence from the other presence that she could detect in the room. The other person’s body heat moved closer and Sakura could almost swear that she knew exactly who this was. The mystery person began to stroke her left arm slowly as Itachi worked his way upwards from her ankle. 

As he caressed her inner thigh, he coaxed his medic to open her legs, “Relax, you’re safe here. You have your safe word, Sakura.”

The familiar individual on her left lifted her up slightly before sliding in underneath her, skillfully avoiding jostling her restrained right side. When they settled, she felt a hard erection press against her. The man behind her camouflaged his voice and chakra, making it difficult for her to be sure about who it was. As he stroked up her arm and towards her breasts she relaxed against his chest. Surrounded by the sensations of the rope, the familiarity of the men and the light vibrations of the toy she began to fall into a daze. The man behind her circled her areolas lightly with his fingertips,nipples hardening at the stimulation. 

Itachi opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a large butt plug. He stroked Sakura’s inner folds with his forefinger in small circles while increasing the vibrations of the toy he had used earlier. When he felt her hips start to strain upward, his counterpart pinched her nipples in warning and held her hips down. 

She shuddered in response and leaned against the other man. 

Itachi added his pinky and began to circle her anus gently, spreading her natural moisture. When he felt her tight muscles begin to relax he started pushing the lubricated toy in. 

“Shh, take it all,” came a soothing voice from behind her. He palmed her breasts while rolling her nipples between his fingers. With a curled hand he ghosted a path vertically down along her abdomen before removing the vibrator. He gently circled her clit before separating his middle and fore fingers and slid them in a v-motion and back up. Sakura’s moans became louder as he repeated this pattern. Itachi pushed past her rear entrance and twisted the toy. 

The pleasure was overwhelming and she tried to snap her legs together and push her pelvis into their hands. 

As though they had rehearsed it, the man behind her pulled her legs apart and pinned them with his ankles. Itachi leaned forward and sucked her nipples, grazing it with his teeth when he pulled off and switched sides. 

The other man continued his strokes until she felt like she was on the edge of orgasming. The moment he stopped, she felt Itachi’s hot breath on her clit before he pulled her to his mouth and sucked. Sakura felt the world fall away until there was only this moment. As he pushed his fingers inside her, her back arched up and her head dropped back. A baritone chuckle sounded from behind. She faintly acknowledged the distant crinkling of a condom wrapper and practiced motions that were happening behind her back. 

Giving the butt plug one last twist, Itachi slowly pulled it out before he helped guide their bedroom’s guest into the newly vacated and stretched hole. 

The medic moaned at the change of length that was now inside of her. She felt a cold liquid hit her anus as her lover spread it around the other man’s gliding member. When Itachi stuck his fingers inside of her pussy again, she panted at the fullness. 

“You’re going to take all of me too.” He gripped her chin gently before taking her gagged lips again. The other man sped up his thrusts in time with the motion of his fingers against her mound. Sakura’s thighs quivered as her body heated up again. Itachi took himself fully in his hand aligning himself to her slick entrance. 

She felt his head line up with her vagina.The medic began to panic slightly at the thought of being double penetrated. “Lello! Lello!” She sounded through the gag. The thrusting behind her stopped as did the wonderful strokes against her clit. 

“Yellow?” Itachi asked softly, stroking her hip bone with his thumb. 

She nodded in response. 

“We are going to go a little slower, okay? Our guest is going to pause while I enter. Say ‘red’ and everything stops.” 

Sakura nodded again for him to continue, placing her fears to the side for the moment. 

The man behind her stroked her thigh with his thumb in small circles and kissed her neck. Itachi fully sheathed himself inside with a groan. Sakura’s eyes flew wide open despite the blindfold as she struggled against her bonds. 

“Shh, you can take this.” The man behind her whispered in her ear. 

After a slight nod from her, the men began to move in tandem. The medic dropped her head back before her mind floated away, lost in pleasure. 

Barely coming back to herself, she realized that both of the men were finished. The smell of sex was thick in the air. 

The ANBU captain moved his fingers along her body as he untied the various knots. As he moved, he soothed and rubbed the red indents that the rope had left behind. He placed the neatly coiled rope in his desk drawer. He pulled down her gag and blindfold before handing Sakura a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. 

“How do you feel?” he asked, pulling her close. She broke off a piece of the bar and placed it in his mouth. Nuzzling her hair, he gave a soft smile. “Words, baby.”

“Wonderful, relaxed… I really did miss you. You were gone for a long time, how did you even have time to set this up?” she looked around, hoping to see who the mystery man was.

“Sakura, I love you. I don’t share what is mine,” Itachi said as he held his woman in his arms. 

“So you’re not going to tell me who it was?”

“No.” It would be several months and a few more ventures before Itachi finally admitted that it was a shadow clone. 

* * *

**_AN: Thank you so much for reading!!!! If you have thyme, please water the garden and leave a comment. ;)_ **

Safety notes: when doing any sort of anal activity use condoms and lubricant! This will prevent the bacteria that resides in the rectum from being spread to places that it should not go. E.g. the penis head or the vagina. NEVER go straight from anal to vaginal intercourse. EVER. You will get bacterial vaginosis. Put a condom on any sort of anal toy before using unless you can dunk it in a small bowl of rubbing alcohol or boiling water after cleaning (read manufacturer’s instructions).

If you are about to do any sort of shibari make sure you have a pair of safety shears nearby. Do not rely on having a pocket knife. Seriously, don’t… If you decide to do any sort of shibari around the throat make sure you read up on safety tips. Keep the safety shears visible and within arms reach at all times. Test them beforehand to make sure they are sharp enough to cut through your rope.

Consent: You must establish consent before any sort of BDSM scene. For the purposes of this fic, Sakura and Itachi have been in a relationship for some time. This means that they have established where their hard and soft limits are. Establish a safe word EVERY single time. This is to remind and reassure all parties that what they’re about to do is consensual. It can be used by either the submissive or the dominant. In this fic ‘yellow’ meant slow down, ‘I am unsure about what we’re doing’ and ‘red’ is the safe word. A safe word is where everything stops and after-care immediately follows.


End file.
